Wao!
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: Mikuo lleva semanas sin ver a Luke/Luki y...teniendo una foto del rosado en tanga y estando solo en casa...


_**Wa-o**_

_**N/A:**____Asdf esto surgió de una idea loca de por ahí, a gozar, a gozar. No pregunten el porqué del título, ni yo lo sé!_

Mikuo pensó que al vivir en el mismo departamento que Luke, lo vería más seguido, pero fue todo lo contrario ya iban días que no lo veía, tal vez dormían juntos pero el peliceleste tenía el sueño pesado así que ni siquiera lo podía recibir al llegar del trabajo, el hecho de que ambos sean cantantes haría esto más fácil, pensó el menor reiteradas veces, pero no fue así, tenían horarios totalmente distintos y Luke era años mayor que el…¿Quién sabe si saldría después del trabajo?

Un día antes de que vivieran juntos, tuvieron algo así como… _¿"Una noche de sexo desenfrenado"?_ _**(N/A: Esto pienso hacerlo en otro fic!)**_, algo bueno paso ahí, según punto de vista del menor _**(N/A: Y mío!)**_ el peliceleste estaba algo…cargante con el tema de ver al pelirosa en tanga…y como resultado, fotos de Luke en tanga en el celular de Mikuo. Ese día había pasado ya hace mucho y…

- _**Tengo que admitirlo…**_ -yacía un Mikuo echado en un sofá y pijama- _**extraño…hacerlo con Luke.**_ –Lo que leyeron, el sabe gozar, volviendo al tema. El peliceleste ya pasaban días, semanas, meses!, ok, no. Mucho tiempo que no recibía ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla por parte del pelirosa.

Comenzaba a oscurecerse y el menor tenía planeada una cena preparada, mesa arreglada, casa limpia, a pesar de que era algo flojo, pero alguna vez quería recibirlo como se debía y ese era el día! Pero…yacía como dije antes, un Mikuo en el sofá, viendo su celular…vestimenta, pijama; comida, fría en la mesa. Ya eran más de las ocho de la noche y ni una señal.

- _**"Llegare alrededor de las siete y media"**_- Leyó reiteradas veces el mensaje que había recibido del pelirosa, así terminamos como empezó todo esto…

- _**Ahh…**_-suspiró un Mikuo aún echado, aburrido mientras revisaba su celular, ya tenía pensado que tal vez ni siquiera llegara a casa a dormir así que se levanto a dirección a la habitación al fondo del pasillo. Continuando con el celular comenzó a ver las fotos…Topándose con las fotos de Luke en tanga, no pudo evitar reírse un poco, volvió a mirar la pantalla, esta vez ruborizándose un poco.

- _**"No…Mikuo, contrólate…"-**_se dijo a si mismo ya bastante ruborizado, desvió la mirada, topándola con la puerta del baño…

Yacía un Mikuo sentado en el suelo del baño, con una mano sosteniendo el celular y con la otra mano masturbándose.  
>- <em><strong>"Rayos, rayos…"<strong>_ –Pensó más de mil veces, nunca pensó que llegaría a tal extremo, pero se sentía bien, era tanto el tiempo que no era tocado por su novio, que apenas rozar su propio miembro con la mano hacia que soltara un pequeño gemido.  
>El departamento estaba inundado de jadeantes <em>"Ahhhh…"<em> y gemidos que son imposible escribir.

Se escuchó como unas llaves estaban abriendo la puerta del departamento, pero el peliceleste estaba tan excitado y ahora en sus suspiros que no logro escuchar nada.  
>Entró un serio Luke, poniendo un pie en el departamento y lo primero que escuchó fueron variados gemidos, una jadeante respiración, incluso pudo escuchar su nombre entre las cosas que fluían en el momento.<br>Cerró la puerta despacio y dejo su abrigo en el sofá de la sala de estar, no pudo evitar ver la mesa…era como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo el día. 

- _**"Me estuvo esperando todo el día…"-**_ Pensó el pelirosa al ver la comida fría servida en la mesa, sonrió tiernamente y a la vez se dio una cachetada mental, _¿Cómo pudo ser tan desconsiderado?  
><em>

Se escucho un gemido cortante, _**"Ahhhh-".**_  
>El menor observó su mano manchada…si, se había venido, echo la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, ya bastante ruborizado, con bastante dificultad para respirar. Para cuando abrió los ojos vio una silueta apoyada en la puerta del baño…para ser exactos en el marco, nunca mencione que Mikuo cerró la puerta. El menor a la primera no pudo reconocer la silueta por su estado extremo de éxtasis, hasta que razono. <p>

- _**"El…único…que tiene otra llave…!"-**_ Abrió los ojos rápidamente aún agitado, cerrando las piernas y ocultando la mano en la que se había venido.

Desvió la mirada por unos pocos segundos. – _**¡L-Luke! ¡N-no…no es lo q-que parece!**_ – Intento sonreír, pero era tanto lo excitado que estaba que solo consiguió dejar salir un profundo gemido.  
>El mayor lo miro unos buenos segundos, ruborizándose levemente. – <em><strong>Esto no se puede explicar de otra forma~<strong>_ -Se le acercó y lo tomo por el abdomen, levantándolo, para segundos más tarde tenerlo entre sus brazos y darle un profundo beso.

El beso fue bastante…"_agitado_" se podría decir, como si hubiera sido un reencuentro para imaginarlo es cosa de decir que fue un beso algo "_salvaje_". Ambos jugueteando con la lengua del otro, rozándolas siempre, el menor lo abrazo por detrás del cuello para profundizar aún más de lo que ya estaba el beso. Rápidamente le dificulto el aire, ya que estaba, ya con la respiración jadeante, por lo que se separo lentamente del mayor, dejando un delgado hilo de saliva en el recorrido.

- _**Dame tu mano…-**_ Dijo el mayor sonriéndole, el menor le iba a pasar la mano en donde tenía el celular. –_**En la que te corriste.**_ –Agregó el mayor, el peliceleste se ruborizo y le hizo caso, acercándole la mano algo temblorosa, el más alto dejo escapar una pequeña risita al ver eso, para luego tomar la mano y lamerla.

_**- … ¡L-Luke! ¡N-no hagas es…eso**_! –El menor forzó para quitársela pero no había caso, estaba bien afirmada. El pelirosa lamio cada parte, rincón, lo que sea de la mano del menor, dejándola limpia, se relamió los labios y miro al pequeño celeste que tenía en los brazos.

- _**Delicioso~**_- Lo miró fijamente algo lascivo haciendo que se ruborizara comenzando a tartamudear sin darse cuenta. – _**¡N-no digas ton… tonteras, Lu-Luke…!**_ –Desvió la mirada dándose cuenta de que estaban en la habitación, para cuando el menor le quería preguntar cuando llegaron ahí, ya estaba acostado en la cama con el pelirosa encima, este último no tuvo dificultad en dejar al menor tal y como vino al mundo, llevando algo ansioso su mano a la entrada del peliceleste, introduciendo uno y comenzar a moverlo en forma circular, mientras el que yacía debajo de él lo único que podía hacer era sujetarse fuerte al que tenia encima mientras dejaba salir fluidos gemidos como si fueran palabras.

Al parecer Luke también había estado aguantándose últimamente.  
>No tardó mucho en meter dos dedos más al hilo, lo que hizo que al menor le doliera pero lo ignoro, el pelirosa estaba ya bastante excitado y no podía esperar más.<p>

- _**… D-discúlpame…no aguanto más…Mikuo. **_–El menor le sonrió llevando una mano a la mejilla de él y acariciarla tiernamente. Luego de esas palabras el mayor no se resistió y en un vaivén algo brusco introdujo completo su miembro en el menor.

- _**¡Ahhhh-!**_ –El menor arqueo la espalda, sujetándose fuertemente de las sabanas, cerrando los ojos por la brusca acción del más alto, por ello también fluyeron algunas lágrimas.  
>- <em><strong>D-discúlpame…lo siento, M-Mikuo…<strong>_-Comenzó a embestir lentamente pero a los segundos ya estaba embistiendo fuertemente.  
>La habitación y el departamento en sí estaban inundados de ahogantes gemidos y frases entre jadeantes respiraciones, "<em>Te amo<em>", "_Luke_", "_Mikuo"_, "_Aguanta un poco más_" y cosas por el estilo. 

El pelirosa tomo ambas piernas del menor, separándolas rápidamente y comenzar a embestir de nuevo, el menor estaba totalmente extasiado, entre lagrimas, gemidos y reiterados "_Luke_", resonaban en su cabeza, solo se dejaba llevar por el mayor cual lo único que quería era tener al pequeño para el y nadie más, en ese momento.

- M_**-Mikuo…aguanta un poco más…un poco… ¡Mikuo-!**_ –El pelirosa arqueo levemente la espalda y dejo salir un profundo gemido con esa voz tan característica que tiene lo cual excito bastante al menor, haciendo que se corriera segundos después del mayor.  
><em><strong>- L-Luke…-<strong>_Alzo ambos brazos abriéndolos un poco, pidiendo un abrazo, con el rostro adornado de lagrimas, notorio sonrojo y una leve sonrisa, no paso ni un segundo para que el mayor lo abrazara posesivamente sin decir fuertemente, el menor acerco el rostro al oído de él.  
>- <em><strong>B-bienvenido a… casa…<strong>_ -Jadeante le intento sonreír, el mayor solo lo miro tiernamente y lo beso. 

Resulta ser que cuando Luke llegaba a casa pillaba siempre dormido al menor y despertarlo solo para saludarlo era muy descortés y lo contemplaba unos minutos dormido antes de irse el a la cama, diciéndose a sí mismo "_Intentare llegar más temprano_", pensando diariamente lo mismo que Mikuo, ambos extrañaban las caricias del otro.

Amaneció…no, mentira ya era bastante tarde como para desayunar y el menor abrió lentamente los ojos, observo y vio que estaba en la habitación y no escucho nada_…"¿De nuevo le toco trabajo temprano?"_ Se pregunto el menor para luego suspirar, se iba a levantar.

- _**Te recomiendo que no te levantes, Mikuo.**_ –Se asomo por la puerta el mayor, no pasaron ni tres segundos para que en el rostro del peliceleste se formara una amplia sonrisa y se levantara, pero justo ahí, cuando se levanto sintió que las caderas le ardían por cada paso que daba por lo que se apoyo en una pared de la habitación.  
>El mayor dio un suspiro y se sonrojo levemente mientras se le acercaba.<p>

- _**Yo…lo siento…es que ayer, ehm… fui muy brusco…lo siento.**_ –Lo ayudo a volver a la cama y besarle la frente. –_**Estoy haciendo el almuerzo así que… ¿Puedes esperar un poco?**_ –El menor asintió con la cabeza feliz, para luego volver a mirarlo

–_**Luke... ¿Y el trabajo?**_ –Puso un gesto de duda, el pelirosa se dio vuelta, mirándolo sonriente.

- _**Estoy libre durante un mes ~ ¿Quién te cuidaría?**_ –Dio una baja risa.

- _**¿¡Tanto?**_ – Lo miro sorprendido, el mayor suspiro y se le acerco, colocando una mano encima de su nuca.

-_**Todos estos días llegue tarde porque hice todo lo que tenia para el otro mes y así…quede libre y sabes…**_- Se le acerco un poco, sonriéndole.

_**-¿Qué cosa, Luke? **_–preguntó curioso y animoso Mikuo esperando que le respondiera, lo cual fue enseguida.

-_**Lo hice por ti-!**_ –El menor lo abrazo fuerte o lo que pudo por estar sentado, estaba muy feliz, no podía expresar lo cuan feliz que estaba.

-_**Claro, después te pillo en el baño tocándote con MI foto ~-**_ Rió el mayor desviando la mirada, el menor lo soltó mirándolo sonrojado y avergonzado, bajando la cabeza, el mayor soltó nuevamente un suspiro se acerco al oído susurrándole. -Pero_**…me encantó verte así…podríamos decir que me excite bastante al verte en ese estado ~-**_ Mordió su lóbulo y se dirigió a la cocina.

El menor solo se recostó rojo como un tomate.  
>Así termino el día, se las arreglaron para poder verse todos los días pero por el rato, ya tenían todo un mes asegurado ~<p>

_**N/A:**_ _Asdadasdas, hago esto y no continuo con Teenage Dream, así de shora soy (?)  
>Bueno, bueno, si me da la iluminación divina continúo con ese…<br>Ok, no, si lo voy a continuar 8D…-huye-_


End file.
